


you like him

by diciusnestea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diciusnestea/pseuds/diciusnestea
Summary: you like himso much.you find this out just looking at john who was trying to cook.you never thought that you could like him. but isn't it obvious? he's so awesome. you don't have any idea how you didn't noticed it much,much earlier.he's brave. he's funny. he's cute. he would die for his friends, because you know he loves them(and you).you can't even describe this feeling. you mean... who wouldnotlike john, anyway?
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 18





	you like him

**Author's Note:**

> that's my first time writing a fanfic in english haha!!! if theres some incorrect thing you always can correct me in the comments
> 
> btw this is kinda good experience for me and its..... chilling kinda hheehehe hope ya like it

you like him _so much_.

you find this out just looking at john who was trying to cook.

you never thought that you could like him. but isn't it obvious? he's so awesome. you don't have any idea how you didn't noticed it much, _much earlier_.

he's brave. he's funny. he's cute. he would die for his friends, because you know he loves them _(and you)_.

you can't even describe this feeling. you mean... who would _not_ like john, anyway?

you even watch johns stupid earth films with him. because this always cool to see john being so excited.

\- hey, karkat, you okay? - john asks you curiously, scaring the shit out of you at the time. fuck you, john, don't do it again. i'm begging you.

you look back at him, and the thing he... he cooked. oh god. you are _not_ going to eat _this_. even if there's a gun, pulled at your head. no way.

finally, you decide to answer johns question. even tho it was just a minute since he asked.

\- yeah. i'm okay. why are you asking?

you smile a little. you're so happy, actually. since the game ended, you decided to live with john. because, you mean. dave ended up with jade and you didn't want to bother them. terezi flied away to find vriska. and you didn't have any other variants. 

anyway, john wasn't against this idea. he was happy, honestly.

and now, you two lived together for a... for a few years. you don't remember actually. but it doesn't even matter that much, at least now.

\- you looked so... impressed. is it because of meal i cooked, karkat?? is it so cool???

john laughs at you, knowing that you _didn't_ like this thing he calls "meal".

you started laughing with him too. 

his laugh... it's so addicting. you think you can hear him laughing for hours.


End file.
